


Amortentia

by city135



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Tutoring, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city135/pseuds/city135
Summary: “Hi, I’m Jungwoo. I’m here for Transfiguration lessons.”And Dongyoung should’ve known from that moment: He was fucked.





	1. Peppermint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Peppermint](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Peppermint): "A mint plant commonly used in both the Wizard and Muggle world to flavour sweets and concoctions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After an education reform in the 1990s, an optional university level was added to ensure young witches, wizards, and other magical folks were more skilled and had more hands on experience before entering the workforce.

It starts when Dongyoung is in the middle of Chapter Three of _The Modern Methods of Magical Architecture._

He’s got a comfortable corner table at Cauldron Brewed, away from the from the windows, because the shop is three stories high and Dongyoung’s never been a fan of heights (Flying lessons were an absolute nightmare and the day he passed the class was the last time he ever touched a broom). And honestly — a café of all places for a beginning, or an end, or even the middle of things is probably a little cliché. But Dongyoung’s never lived a real cliché, and nothing about this — any of it— _felt_ particularly cliché.

So. There he is: nursing an iced coffee and reading about the technicalities of shrouding wizarding structures to the non-magical eye — much like the building he’s currently in. As the chapter describes, Cauldron Brewed is part of a much taller, six story academic building overlooking the Thames. There’s study rooms, small cafeterias, and a variety of classrooms dedicated to the advanced study of Transfiguration and Defenses Against the Dark Arts. To the non-magical gaze, though, there is only a quaint, one-story antiques shop with hours that are just odd enough that barely anyone comes in.

And while Dongyoung spends just about a quarter of his waking hours in this building, he still isn’t sure, even after all the time he’s spent in The Wizarding University of Great Britain, how good of an idea it was to have a bunch of young Hogwarts graduates scattered across London. The Department of Education argued that if the Ministry of Magic could function under the densely populated city, a small university should be able to as well. And there have only been a handful of incidences (mostly drunken displays in pubs that weren’t too difficult to cover up), but Dongyoung is still...Skeptical.

He glances up, every few paragraphs, and adjusts the small pile of books and notes he’s set up on the wide table. At the top of the pile is a rough syllabus he had written up for the person he would be tutoring. He’s gone over the material and the short letters he’s exchanged with the student a few times now, but he can’t help but worry.

It isn’t like this is his first student. Dongyoung had tutored back in Hogwarts, and he’s proud to say he’s at least eighty percent of the reason why Chenle Zhong hadn’t completely demolished half a classroom. But to teach on such an advanced level — Dongyoung thinks the jitters and over-rehearsals (“Hello, my name is Dongyoung Kim. I am a third year Transfiguration student currently working under Irene Bae in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. I look forward to a productive semester with you”) are justified.

Dongyoung’s chewing on his lower lip, wondering for the seventh time if he should have brought more of his old notes, when the softest voice he’s ever heard draws his attention away from the papers.

“Hi, I’m Jungwoo.” The boy standing in front of him is tall. He’s got light brown hair, a sharp nose, and full lips that pull into a hesitant smile. “I’m here for Transfiguration lessons?”

And, okay. Yeah. The way Dongyoung’s mouth goes dry and every single introduction he memorized flies out of his brain because Jungwoo Kim is apparently ridiculously handsome (just objectively, of course) is definitely at least a little cliché. But Dongyoung wouldn’t admit to it later if anyone asked.

“Yeah. Um, hi. I’m Dongyoung.” He blinks and gestures to the chair across from him. “Take a seat, it’s nice to finally see you — meet you, face to face.” Dongyoung clears his throat, because he is definitely more eloquent than this.

Jungwoo’s grin widens as he sits down, and Dongyoung notices his hair is wet to the point of dripping onto the table.

“You’re drenched.” Dongyoung frowns, eyebrows furrowing. He slowly eases his books away from the splash zone.

Jungwoo looks up from the café menu that had appeared as soon as he sat down, and offers a bashful smile. “Sorry about that. It’s raining.”

“You don’t have an umbrella?” Dongyoung can feel a headache coming. He isn’t one to judge, most of the time, but it seems like this is going to be worse than attempting to help Donghyuck pass Arithmancy.

“I do,” Jungwoo says. His smile is still easy and his eyes are still friendly. It’s strangely refreshing, considering most people have a snappy comeback lined up for Dongyoung. Jungwoo pulls his wand out. “It’s more fun to do this, though.”

With a flick of his wrist, Jungwoo wicks the water in his hair and on the table away. With another flourish, steam starts to come off his hoodie and jeans, and in a few seconds, they’re completely dry. “It feels like clothes fresh out the dryer like this.”

Dongyoung blinks. “Come again?”

“The Muggle machine for drying clothes after washing them. They come out warm and soft, and I’ve always liked putting socks on right after.” Dongyoung’s cheeks flush with embarrassment. Of course he _knows_ what a clothes dryer is — they learned about it in Muggle Studies. He’s just never really thought about it much after that.

“Right — I know, I just…” Dongyoung trails off, then slides the syllabus towards Jungwoo. “I thought today we could get to know each other, so I know where you need help and how you learn best.”

“I’m a first year student, specializing in Charms.” Jungwoo scribbles his order down on the menu and looks back up at Dongyoung after it disappears with a _poof_. “I was a Hufflepuff, back in Hogwarts. I guess that’s why we, um — why you never knew of my existence?” Jungwoo smiles again, and Dongyoung can’t help but mirror the expression.

They go over Jungwoo’s homework assignment and revise Dongyoung’s study plans, focusing on the foundations (Jungwoo had gotten mostly Acceptables and Poors for Transfiguration throughout school but managed to land an Exceeds Expectations on his N.E.W.Ts somehow). He leaves his cell phone number (and stifles a giggle when Dongyoung starts to enter it into his flip phone) and his schedule. And Dongyoung leaves the café, afterwards, with a small smile that had stayed the entire time they spent together.

 

—

 

As nice as an internship in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes _sounds_ , the majority of his work is writing up and filing reports. Sometimes, maybe once a month, he gets to shadow his mentor in the field, transfiguring or charming disasters into something presentable again. But he won’t get to do any of the exciting work by himself until he graduates.

Still — Dongyong doesn’t think the novelty of working in the actual Ministry of Magic would ever fade (though he could live without flushing himself down a toilet to enter the massive building complex). The only thing is…

“Dongyoung.” A cool, even voice cuts across the silence of the small office space. He looks up from the variety of files spread out in front of him. He’s been compiling incidence data for the month and his eyes feel heavy. “What’s your estimated time of completing your report?”

“Most likely tomorrow. Today, if I stay a few hours late.” Dongyoung swallows.

Irene is terrifying.

(When he had voiced this to his friends, they had laughed.

“What do you mean?” Joy asks, tracing her finger over the rim of her Butterbeer. The two of them have been friends since their second year in Hogwarts, and now they're interning together too. “She’s always super nice to me.”

“It’s because you’re wonderful, and Dons is prickly,” Ten says. He ignores the glare Dongyoung shoots him and smiles cheekily instead, wiggling his fingers. “Like a cactus.”

“Am not,” Dongyoung huffs, but Ten just laughs at him again anyway and steals one of his crisps.)

Irene nods. “Tomorrow is fine.” She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “And how’s your training going?”

Irene is his mentor for becoming an Animagus as well, her form an elegant black cat with piercing golden eyes. Dongyoung had gone through the ridiculous month-long process of acquiring the skill (keeping a Mandrake leaf in his mouth for a whole month was...not exactly fun), and while he _can_ turn into a medium sized rabbit…

“I still have trouble holding the form.” Dongyoung chews on his lip, fingers curling into fists. “It’s still just a few minutes — my flatmate timed it to five.”

Irene hums, thoughtfully. “The same as three months ago.”

And it’s not like Dongyoung doesn’t know he’s been failing. He hasn’t met anyone who had taken as long as he is now. Joy had achieved the form of a bright canary easily and passed the one-hour test in just a few weeks. “I know. I’ll keep training. Every day.”

“Keep a log on your attempts. Try meditating more often, too. You need to _feel_ how your animal would feel, not just _want_ to be in that form.” Irene pauses and offers a small smile, a rare expression for the head of the department. At least, as far as Dongyoung has seen. “How about you go home early today.”

Dongyoung opens his mouth to ask if he’s being dismissed, but Irene continues: “You’ve been working hard, and you have a lot on your plate right now, don’t you? Think of it as reward — I probably won’t offer it again.”

Dongyoung slumps in his seat, then nods, putting his files together and floating them over to bin of incomplete work. He wonders, for a moment, if the Ministry would ever switch over to digital filing like everyone in the Muggle world had. Johnny always says it’s much more convenient. “Thank you.” Dongyoung smiles and hopes it doesn’t look as tense as he feels. “I hope you have a nice evening, then.”

“See you tomorrow,” Irene says. “And don’t stress too much about your Animagus. Not everyone masters it as quickly. We can try the talk-meditation session again, next month.”

And Dongyoung knows she means well, but he can’t help the sinking feeling in his stomach.

 

—

 

The next time Dongyoung sees Jungwoo, his hair is blue.

Something like a navy or midnight blue. It reminds Dongyoung of the suit he had worn to Yule Ball, a few shades too dark to properly match Jisoo’s dress — they had gone as friends, because trying to find actual dates turned out to be a disaster (Dongyoung likes to think they weren't as bad as Ten, who had been giggling and hanging off Yuta's arm half the night because of some Firewhisky someone had snuck in, then ended up puking all over his boyfriend's shoes).

“Class yesterday was confusing.” Jungwoo pouts and brushes his bangs aside. They’re in Cauldron Brewed again and Jungwoo charmed their table to block outside sounds so he could focus. “I thought the blue fit my mood.”

Dongyoung chuckles and pulls out his old beginner books on Transfiguration. “It looks nice — not that I like the fact that you’re confused.” He usually likes to get straight to business with his students, but Jungwoo is interesting. There’s something very open but intangible about him. It feels like Dongyoung’s set against a brand new chess opponent, without the pressure and rivalry that usually comes along with it. “What color would you dye it if everything makes sense?”

“I don’t know yet. Maybe we’ll find out after this lesson.” Jungwoo’s smile is sweet and his eyes seem to twinkle. “I went over Gamp’s Laws like you recommended.”

“So if I were to ask you to bring me some coffee..?”

“I would summon it from the kitchen, because food can’t be conjured.” Jungwoo’s eyes go wide for a second. “And then pay for it, of course.”

 _Cute_ , Dongyoung thinks. The corners of his lips curl upwards. “Of course. Now tell me what you would do in each situation: I fall off a broom, break my arm, and immediately seek help. Or, someone uses a curse to completely remove my left pinky and I immediately seek help.”

Jungwoo’s eyebrows tilt up. “I’d comfort you, but I’d only be able to heal and restore your arm to how it originally was, not your pinky. Intentional curses can’t be fully reversed, but they can be healed.”

They go through a few more scenarios, Jungwoo beaming at each correct answer he gives, until their drinks arrive. Jungwoo had ordered two lattes and insisted on paying for them.

“I _did_ say I’d pay for coffee, in a scenario.” He ducks his head down and looks up at Dongyoung through his eyelashes (Dongyoung is sure Jungwoo is taller than him, but he has a way of making himself look small). “You can buy me coffee next time, if you want.”

Dongyoung opens his mouth to argue, but the animated latte art — a cartoon bunny wagging a finger at him in disapproval — makes him stop. He huffs softly. “Fine, next time.”

Jungwoo hums happily and brings his drink up to his mouth. When he lowers it, a patch of foamy milk stays on his upper lip. It's something Dongyoung’s seen in some of his brother’s plays, and he rolled his eyes every time. But when Jungwoo does it (less intentional, more clumsy), it’s actually endearing.

Jungwoo licks his lips, and Dongyoung follows the motion with his eyes, chuckling softly when Jungwoo misses most of it. He slides a napkin across the table. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“Thank _you_ for agreeing to tutor me,” Jungwoo says, soft voice muffled a little as he dabs at his mouth.

They spend the rest of their session practicing transforming simple objects, with the basic formula applied (Dongyoung raises an eyebrow at Jungwoo’s grumblings about algebra). An empty coffee mug is turned to transparent glass, then back to ceramic. A quill transformed to a pen. A sheet of paper turned into a lilly. Jungwoo struggles a bit in the beginning, glass accidentally turning to sand the first time. But after a while, he gets the hang of it — the wand motions and pronunciation. 

And maybe it's just because this is a subject he loves, but Dongyoung is actually having fun helping Jungwoo; especially when his entire face lights up each time he transfigures something without a flaw. 

Jungwoo’s eyes are still bright as he drapes a scarf around his neck and waves goodbye. “I’ll see you later.”

“Good luck with class tomorrow.” Dongyoung waves, smiling until Jungwoo steps out of the cafe. 

The hour and thirty minutes passed a little faster than he would’ve liked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Links to (HP Canon) things I referenced:**  
> [Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Department_of_Magical_Accidents_and_Catastrophes)  
> [Animagus](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Animagus) and general process of becoming one  
> [Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Gamp%27s_Law_of_Elemental_Transfiguration) and [Examples](https://www.beyondhogwarts.com/harry-potter/articles/the-five-principal-exceptions-to-gamps-law.html)  
>  Formula for [Transfiguration](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Transfiguration):  
>   
> I’m not sure how frequent my updates for this will be, since I’ll be busy for the next two months or so ^^;  
> Anyway,,,,I hope this was alright. Thank you for reading !!


	2. Ashwinder Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Ashwinder is a magical serpent which is born from the embers of an unattended magical fire. The [Ashwinder eggs](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Ashwinder_egg) are extremely hot and flammable, and, if not frozen in time, will light fire to the surrounding area. They are bright red and very valuable when frozen. Frozen eggs are a common ingredient in potions, particularly Love Potions. They can also be swallowed whole as an antidote to ague. An Ashwinder egg is essential to the creation of Felix Felicis."

“My first year in Hogwarts was hard,” Jungwoo confesses during a break in Dongyoung’s lesson. Over the past month or so of tutoring, Jungwoo’s hair color changed four times. Right now, it’s black — his natural hair color. Dongyoung almost forgot Jungwoo wasn’t just born with chameleon hair. “Everyone was really nice and helpful, but I’m Muggle-born and I guess it took me more time to adjust on top of learning about all these things that I didn’t even realize existed.”

“That makes sense,” Dongyoung hums. His own parents are wizards, and as far as he knows, every person in his family has magic. If he suddenly started going to Muggle school at the age of eleven, he’d probably need more than a year to adjust. “You’re doing really well now, though.”

“You really think so?” Jungwoo grins wide.

Jungwoo is fun to teach. He’s bright and picks up things quickly, blooming under encouraging smiles and praise (and Dongyoung is generous with both). Dongyoung had expected him to be a little sloppy and forgetful, but Jungwoo is diligent — with neat, organized notes and handwriting that looks like a font. “Of course.”

He was making good progress with the foundations too, and even mastered the Draconifors spell in about a day — a pretty big accomplishment for someone who had started off transfiguring dead beetles out of buttons.

(“I’m going to name this one Smurf,” Jungwoo says, tapping his fingers along the table and laughing softly when the miniature dragon he transfigured chases them. The tiny blue creature is tame compared to the ones Dongyoung had transfigured when he was learning the spell. It leaps into Jungwoo’s hand and his eyes soften as he pets the dragon, cooing when it nuzzles back against him.

It’s endearing — a word Dongyoung’s come to use a lot lately— and he didn’t have the heart to tell Jungwoo to stop.)

“You’re a really good teacher.” Jungwoo adjusts the collar of his shirt, and Dongyoung’s eyes fall to the logo on the upper right corner. _Manchester City_ , it reads. And it sounds vaguely familiar.

“Muggle football,” Jungwoo explains, as if he read Dongyoung’s mind. “They’re my favorite team.”

“Do you play?” They probably _should_ be getting back to Jungwoo’s homework, but Jungwoo seems to know what he’s doing, and Dongyoung _is_ interested.

“I did when I was a kid! Now it’s just for fun when I go home.” Jungwoo leans forward, elbow on the table and chin resting on his palm. “Do you play anything? Or like anything?”

“I play Wizard’s Chess?” Dongyoung chuckles when Jungwoo interjects with, _I meant_ real _sports_. “I dunno. I was never that into Quidditch.”

“Really? Not even back in Hogwarts?”

Dongyoung shakes his head. He had been to more than a handful of games back in school. Too many of his friends played for him not to go. And there was some unspoken rule about Prefects attending House events. He had gone to a few professional matches too. The first time, Ten made him help hold up maybe the corniest banner Dongyoung’s ever seen: _NAYUTA IS THE KEEPER OF MY HEART!_

He understands the rules, and he gets _why_ people enjoy it so much, but just sitting around watching other people play had never been particularly fun for him. “I guess it just isn’t my type of thing.”

“Speaking of Hogwarts though...I was thinking of going to Hogsmeade this Saturday, to meet up with some friends still in school.” Jungwoo bites his lower lip then releases it, eyes flickering away for a moment. “I was wondering if you’d like to come?”

Dongyoung pulls up his mental calendar. He doesn’t work on the weekend and he’s just ahead enough with his classwork to spare a few hours (even if that means forgoing his strict Saturday morning routine of laying in bed for two hours doing nothing). His flatmate keeps saying he’s always cooped up at home when he isn’t at work or class. Going out would be nice.

“Sure,” he says. Jungwoo smiles at that and claps his hands together. “I haven’t been to Hogsmeade in a while.”

And if Dongyoung’s honest, spending more time with Jungwoo, away from the books, would be nice too.

 

—

 

It’s a little colder than expected when they Floo over to the Hogsmeade train station, the familiar bustle and smell of Cauldron Cakes bringing Dongyoung back to the time he had come here with his family when he was eight. It was the summer before his brother was to move to Hogwarts, bittersweet and exciting. Donghyun had bought him a freshly made cake and promised he’d write to him every week.

Dongyoung doesn’t mind the chill of the not-winter-not-yet-spring air, but Jungwoo starts shivering the minute they walk outside, hands stuffed into the pockets of his thin coat.

Normally, he’d laugh. Tease a little, if it were any of his other friends (can he call Jungwoo his friend?), before slinging an arm around their shoulders. But there’s something about Jungwoo, with his chattering teeth and pink nose, that has every instinct within Dongyoung telling him to cover the younger up and keep him warm. The main shops are still about a ten minute walk away, and — Doyoung reasons — Jungwoo wouldn’t be able to study if he’s sick.

“Hang on.” Dongyoung catches Jungwoo’s elbow with one hand and pulls out his wand, circling it around Jungwoo’s shoulders. Woven wool leaves the tip of his wand, flowing around Jungwoo in loops until his neck and chin and ears are covered. He wonders if he should conjure gloves as well, or if that would be going overboard.

“Oh.” Jungwoo blinks a few times. His cheeks are red, probably because of the cold. “Thank you.”

He’s staring, intently, and something inside Dongyoung twists a little at the attention. He grins wide, pushing the feeling down, and tucks his wand away. “We’ll get to conjuring soon, in maybe two lessons or so.”

Jungwoo laughs softly and reaches up to wrap the scarf around himself tighter, fingers lingering on the material. “Mm, I can’t wait.”

They fall into easy conversation as they make their way into the heart of Hogsmeade, talking about classes, their flatmates. Jungwoo recounts fairies he saw at the park, and Dongyoung tells him about how he had once watched Irene negotiate with imps trying to mess up traffic lights.

(He tries not to think too much on how Jungwoo walks close enough that their arms brush.)

Honeydukes is one of the first shops they see, already brimming with eager third years filling up baskets with what looks like is going to be the worst sugar crash of the century.  Across the street is Wizard Wheezes, the bane of Dongyoung and every Prefects’ existence. He wonders, warily, how much havoc the notorious Slytherin trio he had watched over for years is causing now.

Jungwoo seems like he’s always been a good student. Dongyoung would’ve heard about him in cross-House Prefect meetings otherwise. Hufflepuff likely got points just from Jungwoo smiling in that soft, charming way he always does. Taeyong probably loved him back when he was Head Boy.

Jungwoo slows to a stop and eyes Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop. Dongyoung’s never been inside the little pink café himself, but he’s heard about it from his friends.

Jungwoo glances at him, then looks back at the shop. Dongyoung raises an eyebrow. “Do you...Want to go in there?” They hadn’t made an actual plan of what to do in Hogsmeade, aside from stopping by Tomes and Scrolls.

“What?” Jungwoo spins around, lips parted.

Dongyoung smiles sheepishly. The shop is known for being a date spot for couples, but he’s sure there’s people who go in there as friends, too. Probably. “You looked like you wanted to go in. And I still owe you coffee, so…”

Before Jungwoo can answer, a bellowing voice cuts him off, followed by a flash of yellow, and suddenly Jungwoo’s being crushed into a hug by someone probably as tall as Johnny.

“Ah! Lucas!” Jungwoo squirms, but he’s laughing, breathlessly, head thrown back.

The boy — Lucas, apparently — laughs too, voice loud. “I missed you!” He squeezes Jungwoo one more time, then eases his grip, staying close. One of Jungwoo’s arms is still around Lucas’ waist, fingers curled into the material of his jacket.

“I missed you too, ‘Cas.” Jungwoo’s voice is sweet as ever, and his eyes are sparkling. It feels like Dongyoung’s watching something he’s not really meant to be seeing. It’s not like it’s a new feeling, though; he’s third-wheeled his friends more times than he can count.

Lucas turns to him and flashes a brilliant grin. “What’s up, man. I’m Lucas.”

“This is Dongyoung,” Jungwoo says quickly. “My tutor.”

“ _Oh_ , your _tutor_.” Lucas looks between the two of them and wiggles his eyebrows. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Dongyoung watches the two of them exchange looks. He isn’t sure if he should even bother asking.

Lucas throws an arm over Jungwoo’s shoulders and flashes another smile. “Mind if I steal him from you for a little bit?”

Jungwoo smiles, apologetic, but Dongyoung nods. Jungwoo did say he was going to meet up with some friends — or whatever Lucas is to him.

There’s no reason for the mild, sinking feeling in Dongyoung’s stomach. “I’ll be in Three Broomsticks, then.”

“See you later!” Lucas waves cheerfully as Jungwoo steers him in the opposite direction.

The pub is filled with students, most of whom probably can’t even order more than a Butterbeer.

Dongyoung feels like he should be surprised when he hears a too-familiar voice from one of the booths near the door, but he really isn’t. His three favorite trouble-makers and their little Ravenclaw friend are sitting close together, talking about Fantasy Quidditch, or something.

They’re seated at the table Dongyoung and his friends would always claim. It had started off as just him, Ten, and Joy. But soon Seulgi, Yuta, and Taeyong joined, and Johnny followed soon after. Dongyoung grins to himself, remembering the time they had ordered shots of Giggle Water and Ten and Yuta got kicked out for trying to dance on the table (without any music).

Thinking back, he never really felt left out, surrounded by all these couples. But at the end of the Hogsmeade trip, they’d all pair off, holding hands or locking lips, and Dongyoung would tell himself being alone was for the best.

“Dongyoung?” Jeno notices his him first, eyes curving into crescents as he smiles and stands up, waving him over.

“Staying out of trouble?” Dongyoung tucks Jeno under his arm and gives Donghyuck a pointed look.

“Oh, you know I’m not,” Donghyuck says lightly, and it’s a bit amazing how such an angelic face can be the front of such a mischievous mind.

“Slytherin won’t be getting the House Cup until we graduate, I can promise you that,” Jaemin says around his straw, like it’s something to be proud of. Donghyuck snickers.

Dongyoung pities the current Slytherin Prefects.

“How are you?” Renjun finally speaks up. Dongyoung had always kind of wished Renjun had been sorted into Slytherin instead. He wonders if that would’ve caused more or less chaos in the dorms. “How’s uni’?”

Dongyoung slides into the booth, opposite Renjun, and ruffles Donghyuck’s hair. “Every exam feels like an O.W.L…” Jeno groans as sits down next to Jaemin. “But it’s fun. Definitely more free. You’d enjoy it — London and all.” He’s always had a soft spot of the four of them, and it’s nice: talking to them like this, without the stress of having to keep them in line.

He hadn’t realized — too caught up in everything else — how much he had missed them.

 

—

 

“Sorry about Lucas,” Jungwoo whispers. They’re in between two very tall, very old looking shelves filled with Transfiguration books. “He’s very — he has a one-track mind, I guess.”

Dongyoung doesn’t doubt it. They had followed Dongyoung into Three Broomsticks about fifteen minutes later, and Lucas had made himself at home in the booth, barely sparing a moment to say goodbye to Jungwoo. “How long have you two known each other?”

“Oh, forever. We grew up in the same neighborhood and everything.” Jungwoo smiles, fond. “He has such a big mouth, I don’t know how he managed to keep magic a secret from me for so long, before I started showing signs.”

Dongyoung chuckles softly at that. He’s only talked with Lucas for two minutes, but he can so clearly imagine a young, panicked Lucas giving long-winded excuses for spontaneously making daisies grow or any other sort of accidental magic he performed. “Have you been dating long?”

Jungwoo laughs, short and surprised. It’s louder than he usually is and an old wizard at the end of the aisle turns to glare at them. Jungwoo covers his mouth. “It’s not like that. A lot of people think we’re together, but we're just friends.” He pauses. “I’m — very much single.”

“Oh,” Dongyoung says. He ignores the weird tug in his chest and how he somehow always manages to lose his words when he’s with Jungwoo, and focuses on what he came here for instead. “Me too.”

A book catches his eye and he eases it out of the shelf, tracing his fingers over the title on the spine: _Gaining My Own Wings: Memoir of an Animagus._

Jungwoo peers over his shoulder. “Are you trying to become an animagus?” He whispers. “That’s incredible.”

Dongyoung chews on his lower lip. “Technically, I can shift forms. I just…” He doesn’t like to talk about it, really. Every compliment, followed by every pitying remark, is just another stone on his back, weighing him down and reminding him of everything he can’t do. But Jungwoo’s looking with wide eyes, and Dongyoung finds himself speaking anyway. “I’m not very good at it.”

“I’d love to see it.” Jungwoo smiles warmly. “If you’re comfortable with that.”

“Maybe someday.” It’s something Dongyoung’s come to say a lot, but this time, it feels just a little bit more genuine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Links to (HP Canon) things I referenced:**  
> [Draconifors Spell](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Draconifors_Spell)  
> [Hogsmeade and Shops](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Hogsmeade)  
>  Thank you for reading! I hope it's been alright so far!


	3. Moonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "[Moonstone](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Moonstone) (also known as the wishing stone) is a gemstone of medium value. Moonstones are a milky colour and shine very brightly, almost as though they are a source of their own light. They are a useful potion ingredient; powdered moonstones are used as an ingredient for the Draught of Peace and in several Love Potions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry for taking forever to update this! i was busy for a month and after that i was just...very un-motivated. the kudos and kind comments have been encouraging though, so thank you for that! i hope this chapter is okay ^^;

Dongyoung’s grandparents were the ones who introduced him to chess.

After school, Dongyoung and his brother would sit in the kitchen, doing their homework under their grandmother’s watchful eye as she started to get dinner ready before Dongyoung’s parents came home from work. Donghyun was partial to Gobstones, and Dongyoung would join him sometimes, going out to play with others in the neighborhood (half the kids on their street would end up in the Jung’s backyard most of the time).

But on rainy days, Dongyoung found himself in the study, crossed-legged as he watched his grandmother and grandfather sit across from each other, commanding pieces to move across a black and white board. He’d eagerly sit beside them, asking questions, moving some of the pieces, and even playing against them.

_Pawn to D5. Knight to H3._

If there’s something Dongyoung prides himself in, it’s his ability to stay focused and calm in any situation, and especially in a game of Wizard’s Chess. He likes to think he can easily find a solution to anything thrown his way.

That is, until Jungwoo rushes over to him with a bright smile, exam scroll in hand and pink hair bouncing with each step. They didn’t have a session scheduled for today, but Jungwoo had asked to meet him anyway. Now Dongyoung can see why.

“ _Look_.” Jungwoo beams as he unravels the scrolls and smacks it onto the table between them. There’s a few marks of red ink, but at the top is a happy _Exceeds Expectations_.

Pride wells in Dongyoung’s chest as he grins back at Jungwoo. “Brilliant,” he says, looking through the scroll while Jungwoo sits down. He makes a mental note of what type of questions the boy got wrong. They’d go over them later and aim for an _Outstanding_. But for now... “I’m proud of you.”

“Mm, so do you agree I deserve something nice for doing well?”

Dongyoung chuckles, raising his eyebrows. “Passing this quiz wasn’t enough?”

“I want something from you.” Jungwoo’s eyes seem to glimmer, but maybe it’s just a trick of the light.

“Oh?”

“You could treat me to dinner? Or…” Jungwoo taps his cheek, his eyes locked on Dongyoung’s. “Maybe a kiss?”

_Checkmate._

Dongyoung laughs, flustered. He’s _flustered_. The past few weeks after their Hogsmeade trip had been— different. Jungwoo would sit closer to Dongyoung, smile more often, even hug him at the end of good sessions. Once Dongyoung had looked up to catch Jungwoo staring at him, and the younger had just grinned, unashamed, and whispered, in his sweet voice: ‘You’re really handsome, y’know?’

But this is...A lot.

Dongyoung clears his throat. “What do you want to eat?”

Jungwoo leans forward on the table with a small, playful pout, his eyes still bright. Something tugs in Dongyoung’s chest, and he can’t tell if he hates the feeling or wants to keep it close to his heart.  “I’ll have whatever is your favorite.”

They end up at a sushi restaurant near Dongyoung’s flat, and instead of focusing on the food like he planned, he gives in and doesn’t pull away immediately when Jungwoo places his hand on top of Dongyoung’s own.

 

—

 

Dongyoung’s eyes are swimming with words, his brain slowly becoming a pile of mush as he painstakingly transcribes reports into the official filing format (would it kill Taeil to include details that actually mattered?). All types of non-manual quills were banned in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes due to said quills causing an incident of their own. Dongyoung isn’t sure if it’s the three hours of sleep he got, but the pile of incomplete reports seems to get bigger the more he works.

He squints down at the messily written record of a small fire at the park last week, the parchment gray from smoke.

 _Boo (uni 1st year) seems to have used Incendio as a panicked reaction to a moth flying by._  
_Chwe (friend? boyfriend? also 1st yr) says Boo hates bugs._  
_Both Boo and Chwe were intoxicated._  
_getting drunk in a park with your partner….god I wish that were me….._

Dongyoung makes a note to check in with Taeil to see if the two had received proper disciplinary action and scoffs softly. First years are really the _worst_.

Except Jungwoo, obviously. Charming and considerate Jungwoo who always asks how his day is going and sends him tiny notes of gratitude and encouragement. Jungwoo, with his warm smile and pretty eyes and soft-looking lips and…

“Earth to Dongyoung,” a voice brings Dongyoung out of his thoughts. Joy raises an eyebrow. “Hello?”

“Sorry...” Dongyoung rubs his eyes. “Yes?”

“Wasn’t sure if you realized our shift is over or not.” The corners of her lips tilt up, amused. “Do you want to get lunch with us?”

 _Us_ meaning Joy, Jisoo, and Jennie. Usually Dongyoung would pass in favor of getting ahead on homework, but at the rate this day is going, he won’t be able to focus on anything. It’s been a while since he last saw Jisoo in person anyway.

“Sure,” Dongyoung says. With a flick of his wand, he packs the files away for another time.

Joy’s grin grows wider. “ _Great._ ”

Dongyoung doesn’t even _think_ this could be a mistake until he’s settled comfortably, hot food in front of him and stomach rumbling.

“So,” Jennie says, after Dongyoung starts eating, ensuring he can’t escape. “Who’s the cutie you went to Hogsmeade with?”

That’s the thing about going to a small school, then an even smaller university: Everyone knows everything about everyone else.

“Who? Jungwoo?” Dongyoung says, distracted by the soup Jisoo bought for him. He realizes, with a spoon in his mouth, that they had _planned_ this. Like some sort of intervention. “How do you even know I went?”

“Lisa told us,” Jisoo says, smug for no reason. “And you _do_ think he’s cute? Interesting.”

Dongyoung rolls his eyes. “It’s not whatever you’re thinking. He’s my student.” He pauses. Because he and Jungwoo probably spend way more time together than any normal tutor-tutee would. “We’re friends.”

“A friend who you think is cute.” Jennie raises an immaculate eyebrow.

“I think lots of people are cute. It doesn’t — it doesn’t _mean_ anything.” Dongyoung can only hope he sounds convincing.

The way the three of them exchange looks says otherwise.

Dongyoung frowns. He’s rarely at the receiving end of these conversations. He sighs. “It wasn’t a date.”

“You sound disappointed.”

He wonders if dinner with Jungwoo would be something they’d classify as a date too, but he keeps his mouth shut. The less he says, the easier his life will be.

“Y’know, dating again won’t be the end of the world,” Jisoo says slowly. “This guy — Jungwoo. He’s not necessarily going to be—”

Dongyoung narrows his eyes. “I thought we agreed not to bring that up again.”

“Listen,” Joy says softly. “You always give us the best advice but you never follow it yourself.” She takes Dongyoung’s hand between her own. And Dongyoung’s awful brain can only wonder: What would it have been like if he had turned his palm up two nights ago and held Jungwoo’s hand? “And you seem so much more relaxed since you started tutoring, or hanging out with him, or whatever it is. We just want you to be happy.”

“I get that,” Dongyoung mumbles, squeezing Joy’s hand before slipping out of her grasp. “I really don’t like him though, I swear.”

But the fact that he daydreams a bit about Jungwoo’s fingers tangled between his own and wonders how it would feel for those plush lips to brush against his cheek? That might be a problem.

 

—

 

Dongyoung makes a small detour after class. Much like the Potions dungeons in Hogwarts, the School of Advanced Potions is set in the basement of a quiet pub, extending further down into the earth than Dongyoung would ever want to be. But he wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t absolutely necessary.

The room he’s looking for is thankfully easy to find. He licks his lips, staring at the door. ‘Lab of Professor Kwon,’ it reads. ‘Current Occupants: 2.’ The person he needs is definitely inside, but it helps to know too many people won’t have to witness their conversation.

Dongyoung takes a deep breath and knocks before walking in. “I need an antidote.”

Taeyong spins around on his chair and faces Dongyoung, dark circles apparent under his wide eyes.

The lab smells like take-out, Muggle air freshener, and something else Dongyoung can’t name, but it’s eerily sterile. There’s a poster on the wall, ‘YUTA NAKAMOTO’ written in bold print across the bottom. The up-and-coming Keeper flies in and out of the frame on loop, pausing every so often to smile and wink — and it’s as infuriatingly handsome as Dongyoung remembers. His eye twitches.

(He makes a mental note to owl Yuta later to catch up.)

“Hello to you, too,” Taeyong drawls. There’s a lollipop in his mouth, creating a small bulge in his cheek and muffling his voice.

Dongyoung rolls his eyes. After seven years of a sort-of-rivalry, sort-of-friendship, he thinks they’re past formalities. “Hi. I need an antidote.”

“Just because I specialize in healing potions doesn’t mean I’m just going to give handouts.” Taeyong squints. “Especially to people like you.”

Dongyoung scoffs. “People like me?”

“Well. Just _you_ specifically.”

“Have you two ever had a normal conversation?” There’s a soft voice from the back of the room. “Without bickering?”

Dongyoung looks over to the other desk in the room, completely covered in Muggle Chemistry books and cauldrons. A hand shoots up over them and waves at Dongyoung, awkwardly.

Dongyoung waves back, then slowly lowers his arm when he realizes the other Potions Master (in-training) can’t see him. “Good afternoon, Kun.”

Kun finally stands up. He looks tired (Potions at this level is absolute hell, from what Dongyoung can gather), but his smile is friendly. It always reminds Dongyoung of a warm cup of tea. “What can we do for you?”

“Yeah.” Taeyong stands as well and looks Dongyoung over once. “You don’t look or sound particularly sick.” There’s a hint of genuine concern in his voice.

Dongyoung clears his throat. He really had to swallow his pride to even show up here, he isn’t going to just back down now. “I think I’ve been slipped some sort of love potion.”

Kun blinks. Taeyong’s lips twitch up for a moment before he schools his expression, eyes still filled with mirth. “By who?”

“Irrelevant,” Dongyoung quips. He bites the inside of his cheek. “But I can’t stop thinking about — this person. How happy and at ease I feel around them. Their soft voice and pretty face and how nice it would be to properly hold their hand.” He clears his throat. “Sappy stuff like that.”

Taeyong hums. “We do have antidotes, but I don’t think a love potion is what’s affecting you. Usually recipients of Amortentia and similar potions are more…” He bites down on his lollipop with a loud crunch and gestures with his hands, the way he always does when he talks about potions and formulas and ingredients. “Delusional. A little unhinged. Uncontrollable, in really bad cases. They have complete tunnel-vision for that one person and don’t think of anything else. They’d never _ask_ for an antidote.”

“Well, maybe it’s some sort of subtle variant of the potion. Something uncommon,” Dongyoung says, stubborn. He crosses his arms in front of his chest, like it could shield him from the two students’ watchful eyes.

“Have you ever thought it could be something else?” Kun says softly. He has this look — like a parent about to tell their child they’ve done something particularly foolish. Dongyoung hates it.

“Like what?” He’s not entirely sure he wants to hear an answer.

“Like — maybe you like this person?” Taeyong tosses the lollipop stick into a dustbin and licks his lips, tongue blue. Dongyoung’s stomach drops. “Maybe you’re actually attracted to them, romantically interested.”

“Okay, _alright_.” Dongyoung waves his hand, as if to physically dust Taeyong’s words away. It takes all of his will-power to fight the blush that’s threatening to creep onto his cheeks. Because — fuck. He doesn’t have time for _feelings_ like this. He had done so well, avoiding dates and romance and all the distractions and pain that would surely come with it. And now some pretty boy with literal galaxies in his eyes thinks he can come in and charm his way into Dongyoung’s heart?

Dongyoung sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. “Fuck.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Links to (HP Canon) things I referenced:**   
>  [Gobstones](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Gobstones/)   
>  [Wizard's Chess](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Wizard's_Chess/)   
>  [Amortentia](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Amortentia/)   
>  [Incendio](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Fire-Making_Spell/)


	4. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "[Rose](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Rose_thorn) thorns are sharp, hard structures found on the stem of a rose. They have magical proprieties and are used as an ingredient for Love Potions, though Zygmunt Budge felt potions made with rose thorns were of brief effect and unstable, and preferred to use rose petals instead."

Dongyoung is staring.

He _knows_ he’s staring and he can’t bring himself to stop. But Jungwoo seems to be shining today, and his new hair (silver with soft, rainbow strands) just makes him more captivating. He’s even prettier than Ten, and Ten is half-Veela.

It doesn’t help that Dongyoung can, with unfortunate certainty, identify what exactly the pull in his chest is now.

“Your hair,” Dongyoung starts, before he can stop himself. “Do you dye it the Muggle way or use magic?”

Jungwoo looks up with a small smile. “The first time I did it the Muggle way. My sister was dyeing her hair one summer, and I begged her to do it for me too.” He winces at the memory. “It _stung_ and was this awful ashy color for a while, since neither of us had any idea what we were doing. So I convinced some upperclassmen to teach me how to charm it temporarily.”

“I’m sure there’s a way to Transfigure it, for longer results,” Dongyoung says, eyebrows furrowed in thought. “One of my kids — Mark. I think he figured out a way to do it.”

Jungwoo’s eyes light up at that. “Yeah?”

“He gave himself this unfortunate, ridiculous blonde perm. Yerim and Donghyuck — he was at Three Broomsticks the other day — wouldn’t stop teasing him about it. But Donghyuck demanded Mark give him red hair anyway.” Dongyoung chuckles softly at the memory. “And soon all the third and fourth year Slytherins were walking around looking like a box full of Bertie Bott’s.”

“Wait, I remember this! Lucas wouldn’t stop talking about it, I had to charm his hair golden every few days. I dunno who he was trying to impress…” Jungwoo pauses, his expression turning cheeky. “I can’t believe you left out the most important Transfiguration lesson.”

“I’ll owl Mark and ask him about it,” Dongyoung says. He beams with pride. “He’s kind of a prodigy.”

“You always talk about your younger House-mates like they’re really your brothers and sisters.” Jungwoo’s smile is soft. Dongyoung wants to think it’s fond.

“Younger siblings or demon children who I raised myself...It’s a thin line.” In a way, though, he did raise them. Hogwarts students spend the majority of the year in school and the older members of the House would take care of the younger kids, watch out for them. And in all honestly, compared to Yuta and Ten, he’s a bit more responsible. “I love all of them, even if they make me want to pull my hair out half the time.”

Jungwoo laughs. “Do you have actual siblings?”

“An older brother — he was a Gryffindor, I dunno if you would’ve met him.” Dongyoung pauses. There’s usually three general reactions to his brother’s name: Star-struck awe (complete with not-so-subtle inquires about autographs), poorly concealed aversion, or they’re completely unaware of his existence (this is the most rare of the three). “Donghyun Kim.”

Jungwoo’s eyes widen, his jaw dropping a little (reaction one, it seems). “Donghyun Kim? Like Gongmyung — the actor?” He bites his lip, but he can’t stop the smile creeping onto his face. “I sometimes caught a glimpse of him in the Great Hall, he seemed to be very busy all the time.”

Dongyoung nods. His brother was scouted as an actor by his fourth year in Hogwarts and would spend practically all his free time doing advertisements and rehearsing play scripts. For a while, it felt like Christmas was the only time he really got to be with Donghyun. “He’s worked really hard to get where he is now.”

“I always thought you sort of resembled him, but I didn’t know if I should tell you? But you...Wow.”

“I get that a lot,” Dongyoung chuckles. He’s proud of Donghyun, proud to _be_ his brother. It’s a huge feat for a wizard to be able to make it into Muggle entertainment as well as capturing the hearts of the Magical community. “Of course, he’s more handsome.”

Dongyoung doesn’t think he looks bad, or anything. It’s just objectively true — Donghyun’s got that celebrity glow.

“Don’t worry.” Jungwoo’s got that soft smile again, and Dongyoung wonders if he’s got the slightest clue how much of an impact it has on him. “I like you more.”

“Oh?” Dongyoung tries to sound nonchalant. But he knows he's blushing and it’s obvious. He swallows hard, reaching for the first distraction he can think of. “I have a bunch of behind the scenes photos and footage from his plays and dramas — I even got a television and DVD player. If you ever want to drop by my flat to view them…”

Jungwoo’s eyebrows shoot up. “Really?”

“Um — yeah.” Dongyoung’s heart flutters in his chest at the thought of Jungwoo seeing the space Dongyoung calls home, flutters into his throat like he’s a _teenager_ who doesn’t know how to act around his crush. Terrible. Dongyoung licks his lips. “After midterm exams, though.”

Jungwoo lets out a long sigh, shoulders drooping. “Right...Midterms.” He slides over the review guide he had been working on.

“You’ve improved a lot since we started. And you did really well on that quiz,” Dongyoung mumbles as he looks through the page of formulas and equations. He circles the few errors he finds. “I believe in you.”

“I feel better about Transfiguration, especially conjuring now. But I’m still…” Jungwoo shifts in his seat, pressing his lips into a thin line. “Nervous.”

“That’s understandable.” Dongyoung looks up and smiles gently. “Your exam is next Tuesday evening, right? After I get out of work we could meet up for dinner — my treat.” He bites his lower lip. “If you want, I mean. If you’re not doing anything else.”

Jungwoo visibly relaxes at that. He nods. “I’d love to.”

 

—

 

It’s always a little weird, being in this form. Conceptually, Dongyoung knew his senses would be heightened. But to read about it and to experience everything on a level a regular human would never understand is still disorienting. He’s still himself, he still has all the thoughts and the feelings from his human form. But there’s the rabbit instincts too, always present in the back of his mind.

At least he’s used to the locomotion.

“You’re so much cuter like this,” Jay grins down at him. He’s sitting crossed leg on the ground, wand in hand to keep track of time. “Since you can’t nag me.”

 _Cheeky little shit_ , Dongyoung thinks. He wants to kick him.

He doesn’t, though, and instead moves around, taking in the expanse of the small field, the sound of the bustling city beyond that, the feeling of the grass against his body and dirt beneath his feet, the wide array of smells that come with it all.

Dongyoung had decided to try going outside to practice his Animagus, instead of in his and Jay’s flat. This was supposed to be a way to connect with nature, to feel more at home in this form. He had expected it to be more overwhelming, but the book he had gotten was right — the flat had too many distractions, too many man-made, human items for Dongyoung to focus.

He explores, keeping an eye on Jay, ears twitching as he picks up the smallest sounds.

There's something unexpectedly freeing this time, to not think about school or work or people, but to just _feel_. He approaches Jay again, and flops down near his feet, belly exposed to the sky. Jay chuckles softly, and Dongyoung swears he can feel the vibrations of it.

He tries to focus on all the sensations now, like Irene had advised. Until that awful tugging feeling that signals an early transformation comes again. Dongyoung sighs and hops away from Jay to give himself enough space. He closes his eyes.

Turning back isn't uncomfortable, but it feels like it takes ages (though Irene and Joy have both told him it doesn't take more than a second).

This time — thankfully — all of his clothes are still on.

"How long was that?" Dongyoung is laying on the ground. He blinks slowly and stretches his arms above his head, then sits up.

"Uh..." Jay checks his wand, then grins at Dongyoung, dimples showing. "Thirteen minutes!"

Dongyoung's eyes widen, and he lets out a short laugh in disbelief. "Really?" That's over twice as long as his average time. On the grand scale, it’s practically nothing, but this is _progress_ and Dongyoung wants to allow himself to feel proud of it.

"Really," Jay confirms, standing up. He offers his hand to help Dongyoung up. "Congratulations."

Dongyoung beams. If he keeps working at it like this, he should be able to take on the Animagus Registration Test in a few months. "Thank you."

 

—

 

"By the way," Dongyoung's in the kitchen, carefully slicing sweet potatoes. "Donghyun is coming by in a bit."

Jay perks up from their tiny dining table. "Yeah?"

Dongyoung groans. "Don't be fucking weird again."

Jay smirks, slow and annoying (Dongyoung has told him countless times it makes him look sleazy). "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Flirting with straight men won't get you anywhere." Dongyoung rolls his eyes. "Especially when it's my brother. Aren't there — universal laws or something against flirting with your best friend's older brother?"

"I'm not trying to shag your brother or anything," Jay says. Dongyoung retches. "He's cute and fun to talk to, is all."

"Whatever, _Jaehyun_." Dongyoung sighs. Jay’s family calls him by his real name most of the time. Over the past sixteen years of knowing him and living right across the street from the Jung family, Dongyoung's gotten into the habit of calling him that too, particularly when he’s irritated. "Just. Please behave."

"Yes, sir." Jay mock salutes. "I'm going out anyway. I have a date."

Dongyoung raises an eyebrow. "I didn't know you were seeing someone."

"It's a first date." He shrugs, casual. But Dongyoung knows him well enough to tell the tiny smile on his face is genuine. "He's a bit awkward, but he seems really sweet. So."

"Well — have fun." Dongyoung sets his knife down to wave. "Let me know how it goes."

"Yeah, I will." Jay pauses before he heads out the door. "Tell Donghyun I said hi." He winks, just to push Dongyoung's buttons.

Dongyoung shakes his head and brings his attention back to the sweet potatoes — he and Donghyun have both been fond of them since they were kids.

It's been a few months since Dongyoung's seen his brother in person, given both their schedules. They try to owl each other every week, usually about mundane things, anecdotes from the day (from Donghyun: "I tried cooking for Hyesung and somehow messed up instant ramyeon..."; from Dongyoung: "The university library seems to have a poltergeist...Or someone really loves to steal quills and ink pots from unsuspecting peers").

But he needs some advice, and letters spaced a few days apart won't cut it.

Dongyoung is setting the table when there's a gentle ding from the portable arch next to the main entrance. The Modern Floo Network is arguably one of the best wizard inventions of the 21st century. Every person who didn't have access to a fireplace could use the Network and there wasn’t a mess with the green flames and soot. Instead, a person steps under the arch and recites the address of another arch of the network (with clear enunciation, of course) and a small hiss as mist fills the space within the elegant metallic frame as the person is transported.

“Something smells good,” Donghyun says as soon as he emerges from the arch.

“Hyung!” Dongyoung beams, taking a few short steps from the kitchen to the living room to pull his older brother into a hug. “How are you?”

“Busy, tired, but good.” Donghyun grins and his eyes flicker to the kitchen. “Hungry, too.”

Dongyoung chuckles and leads Donghyun to the dining table. “I tried making pork the way mum does? I dunno if it’s any good, my taste-tester left when I needed him the most.” They settle in, catching up and filling in whatever isn’t expressed in letters. Donghyun talks the play he’s been rehearsing and how he could probably get Dongyoung a pair of tickets for the opening night, and Dongyoung excitedly explains his progress on becoming an Animagus.

"So," Donghyun says, once they’re halfway through the meal. "What kind of sagely, brotherly advice do you seek?"

Dongyoung worries his bottom lip, fingers curling into fists over his knees. He may as well just spit it out — like ripping off a bandaid. "I like someone."

Dongyoung loves his friends, he trusts them, but there's somehow less pressure with Donghyun, who has been there his whole life, who always welcomes him with open arms.

Donghyun considers him for a moment before smiling slowly. "Is it that guy you talk about in your letters all the time — the one you tutor?"

"Um." Dongyoung's cheek flush. Is he really _that_ obvious? "Yeah." He licks his lips.

His brother raises his eyebrows at Dongyoung's reluctance to speak. Maybe it's silly that a kid whose primary school teachers used to complain about him being too noisy has been reduced to this. "Are you worried he doesn't return the feelings? That he might reject you?"

"I dunno. I think he flirts with me sometimes. The logical part of my brain wants to believe there's a lot of evidence he probably likes me back. But..."

Donghyun's eyebrows furrow. "Do you think he'll be like Jinyoung..?" His words echo Jisoo’s — or what Dongyoung knew she was going to say.

(When Dongyoung was fourteen, he realized he likes guys. And when he was fifteen, he knew he really liked Jinyoung Park, the 6th year Ravenclaw with a breathtaking smile. It had started with a “could I borrow a quill?” and ended many months months later with “this wasn’t supposed to be a serious thing” when Dongyoung accidentally whispered a confession against Jinyoung’s lips.

Maybe he should’ve realized sooner, when Jinyoung would dodge long conversations and meeting Dongyoung’s friends, and instead focused on finding places for them to kiss, away from prying eyes. Maybe he was too blinded to realize.

When Dongyoung was sixteen, he experienced heartbreak.)

Dongyoung sighs. He closes his eyes. He knows, deep down, that not everyone will be like Jinyoung Park, that not everyone is going to string him along and brush his emotions aside. And yet a much larger part of him worries that every time his heart beats a little faster for someone, it's bound to crumble. "What if it's _just_ flirting? What if he's just fooling around because he can, and doesn't mean anything by it?"

"And what if he's not? You don't know unless you take a chance with him." Donghyun frowns. "What happened with Jinyoung was shitty, but you can't stay stuck on that years later. And if you like someone, you need to communicate with them."

Dongyoung stares at a spot on the table between them, letting the words settle over him. Communication is key. How many times had he told that to all his friends whenever they were having trouble with dating? Why is it so difficult for him to listen to what other people say, to take his own advice? He should probably apologize to his friends and tell them that they had been right (he can’t go wrong with take-away fried chicken and soju when it comes to Joy, Jisoo, and Jennie. Nights like that usually entail a lot of laughing and loud, unprompted singing. They end in Jennie and Jisoo tangled up together on the sofa, and Joy and Dongyoung sprawled out on the floor, until one of them — usually Dongyoung — is somewhat sober enough to conjure some mattresses and usher everyone to bed).

"Tell him you want to take it slow," Donghyun finally says. "If he truly likes you for who you are, he won't push you."

Dongyoung nods. He'll tell Jungwoo, but not right away. After the semester comes to an end, after their time as tutor and student is over. He doesn't want to get in the way of Jungwoo's studies, after all.

"Thank you, hyung." Dongyoung clears his throat and puts on a grin. "So. How's Hyesung?"

 

 

—

 

 **Jungwoo [12:03]:** meet you outside the library around 6? :)

 **Dongyoung [12:06]:** yes! good luck on your exam!!!

 **Jungwoo [12:07]:** thank you <3 see you soon

 

Dongyoung reads over their conversation from earlier with a frown. He had finished up his work at the Ministry faster than usual to apparate to the library ten minutes before six, and had texted Jungwoo to let him know he had arrived. That was nearly thirty-five minutes ago, and Jungwoo had never replied. It’s not like him to be late, and even if he was, he would tell Dongyoung.

An ugly feeling creeps over his chest, clutching at his heart and dragging it down. He wonders if Jungwoo had purposefully stood him up, if he realized he had better things to do, had more interesting people to hang out with.

Dongyoung takes a breath.

 _Give him a chance_ , he remembers Donghyun telling him again before he left. Maybe, he thinks, something came urgent came up.

 

 **Dongyoung [18:45]:** jungwoo..?

 

Dongyoung heads inside the library, claiming an open chair and fiddling around with his phone until it buzzes.

 

 **Jungwoo [18:53]:** im sorry

 **Dongyoung [18:54]:** if you cant make it today thats okay we can go another time

 

He wonders, for a moment, if he should listen to Jungwoo and Jay and get one of those smartphones. Texting from his old flip phone is too much of a hassle.

 

 **Jungwoo [19:05]:** ive let you down im rly sorry

 

Dongyoung’s eyebrows furrow. He dials Jungwoo’s number and rushes outside again. The sun is setting now. Jungwoo picks up on the third try.

“Jungwoo?” Dongyoung says as soon as the call goes through. “Are you alright?”

There’s sniffling on the other end of the line. “I’m sorry.”

Dongyoung’s heart leaps into his throat in worry, but he forces himself to sound calm. “You don’t have anything to apologize for, it’s okay.”

“The _exam_.” Jungwoo’s voice sounds tight.

“Jungwoo,” Dongyoung says softly. “Where are you?”

Jungwoo swallows audibly and stays silent for a moment, sniffling occasionally. Dongyoung chews at his lower lip as he waits patiently. He’s about to ask again when Jungwoo finally replies with a sigh. “The park with the fairies,” he mumbles. “By the river.”

“Alright.” Dongyoung keeps his voice gentle. “I’ll be there in a moment. I’m hanging up now, okay?”

“Okay.”

Dongyoung tucks his phone into his pocket and closes his eyes, envisioning the park. Of the various parks in London, there’s only one that’s heavily inhabited by fairies (the other territories are claimed by other magical creatures). He pictures yellow tulips and fairies fluttering between them, he recalls the gentle sound of the water splashing up against the river banks, he brings up a mental map, pinpointing the exact location he wants to be. And with a _snap_ , he’s gone.

When Dongyoung opens his eyes, Jungwoo is, thankfully, close by, seated in the grass, looking out at the river. He’s in one of the blocked-off areas, where non-magical people can’t see what goes on and mysteriously don’t feel the need to approach. Dongyoung jogs towards him and sits down slowly, tentatively placing a hand on Jungwoo’s shoulder. “Hey.”

Jungwoo isn’t crying, but his eyes are puffy and the tip of his nose is red. He gives Dongyoung a watery smile. “Sorry...I made you come all the way here.”

“It’s alright, Jungwoo. Really.” He squeezes Jungwoo’s shoulder lightly. “What happened?”

Jungwoo draws his knees closer to his chest and rests his chin on them. “I think I…” He pauses, then lets a waterfall of words out. “I probably failed this exam. I mucked up the practical and I felt like I didn’t know _anything_ in the written part. Like — my head just went completely blank. And I wanted to come see you, I really did. Because it’s always nice, y’know, spending time with you. But I just — couldn’t face you after disappointing you like this.”

“You didn’t disappoint me, Jungwoo.” Dongyoung rubs slow circles into Jungwoo’s back. “You don’t know how you did on the exam yet. The results aren’t out. And even if you didn’t do well, I wouldn’t be disappointed.” He tries to piece together what to say next. “One exam...Won’t change how I see you, or anything like that.”

Jungwoo nods slowly. There’s another long gap of silence. “My parents were fine with me going to Hogwarts, but I don’t think they ever understood the magical world? They were still hoping I could get into some engineering program, had me study physics and whatnot during the summer holidays.” He smiles wryly, in an almost self-deprecating sort of way. It makes Dongyoung’s chest ache a little. “Clearly that didn’t happen, so I told myself I had do well here, to show them I had made the right choice.”

“You did make the right choice. You’re brilliant at Charms, which is what is the most important for you.” Jungwoo only really needs to one course in Transfiguration to complete his degree in Advanced Charms, and an _Outstanding_ isn’t even required for that. They both know this. Dongyoung quickly adds, “And I’m serious when I say you’re doing well in Transfiguration. I wouldn’t lie about that.”

“You seem to be good at everything, though.” Jungwoo pouts a little. “I really admire you. We didn’t really know each other, back in Hogwarts, but even back then I, um…”

Dongyoung feels his cheeks burn. He doesn’t know what to do with this information right now, so he files it away to undoubtedly think about at two in the morning. “Can I let you in on a secret?” He smiles, sheepishly. “I cannot fly — at all. Or drive, for that matter. I’m absolutely awful at Care for Magical Creatures, which you seem to have a knack for, by the way. I barely got through Herbology because every time I went into the greenroom I would just think about those terrible Mandrakes—”

Jungwoo chuckles. It isn’t his usual sweet laugh, but it’s better than nothing at all. “I never understood why they had first years pot Mandrakes in one of the first few lessons.”

“No one’s liked that class in decades, you’d think they’d move it to later in the year at least.” Dongyoung smiles. “My point is: everyone has something they’re good at, and something they can improve in, if they want to. I’m here to help you because you want to improve, and you do have the potential. And the class isn’t over yet, you still have a chance…”

“I hope so,” Jungwoo mumbles. He sighs, then slowly he leans in closer until he rests his head on Dongyoung’s shoulder. He’s taller, and the angle might be a little awkward, but he fits. He sighs again, softly. “Thank you...For everything."

Dongyoung wills himself not to tense up, wills his heart to not go into overdrive. He wraps his arm around Jungwoo’s shoulders. When he glances down, Jungwoo’s mouth is tilted up in a hint of a smile.

“There’s something my friend Joy likes to do when she’s feeling down...” Dongyoung pulls his wand out. “It doesn’t work for everyone, of course. But sometimes casting your Patronus…” The spell was something people usually learned in their first year of university.

“Because you need to think of a happy memory?” Jungwoo smiles a little wider and reaches for his wand as well. “That’s cute.”

“It doesn’t have to be the _happiest_ memory, since we aren’t casting it for practical use. But it’s nice, sometimes, y’know? To even just see it in front of you.” For Dongyoung, there’s always a sense of warmth and serenity.

“Let’s try then.” Jungwoo closes his eyes, and Dongyoung wonders what he’s recalling. Then he waves his wand and says with confidence: “ _Expecto Patronum_.”

Light bursts out from Jungwoo’s wand and takes the form of a dog that eagerly starts to chase its tail, hovering just over the river. It’s a beagle, or some sort of hound. Dongyoung thinks it’s fitting.

“Your turn!” Jungwoo is really smiling now, and his face silver from the glow of the Patronus.

“Okay, okay. Um…” The first memory Dongyoung lands on is one of him and Jungwoo. Jungwoo telling him a story with a bunch of imitations of his friends and professors thrown in, and Dongyoung laughing so hard he had leaned and crashed into Jungwoo’s shoulder. Jungwoo had easily wrapped his arm around Dongyoung’s waist and held him there before Dongyoung could think to pull away (not that he really wanted to in the first place). And it had just been so natural, so easy, like this is how they were supposed to always be. Dongyoung grins to himself and holds up his wand, following the same motions Jungwoo had done. “ _Expecto Patronum_.”

He expects a small bunny, like every other time he had casted the charm. But instead, an otter swims out and wriggles around in place before circling the two of them and joining the hound over the river. The dog stops spinning in circles to chase after the otter instead, the two darting around playfully, their reflections beautiful against the water, shining against the dark sky.

Dongyoung’s face is on fire. He can feel Jungwoo’s gaze on him.

“Isn’t your Animagus a rabbit?” Jungwoo asks. “I thought your Animagus and Patronus were supposed to be the same animal.”

“It used to be a rabbit…” Dongyoung mumbles, keeping his eyes trained forward, not daring to look at Jungwoo. He knows Jungwoo is skilled in Defensive Charms. There’s no doubt he’s aware of what this means. Besides, everyone’s heard stories of people’s Patronus changing to compliment or mirror the Patronus of person they have strong feelings for.

Jungwoo hums softly. “Interesting…”

Dongyoung’s eyes flicker to Jungwoo, then back to the glowing animals that pounce and retreat in a way that seems more like a dance. It’s a little terrifying that in just a few months they’ve spent together, even his Patronus has altered its form. He feels exposed, vulnerable and open, but maybe this isn’t entirely a bad thing.

He’ll tell Jungwoo. Soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Links to (HP Canon) things I referenced:**   
>  [Half Veela](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Half-Veela)   
>  [Floo Network](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Floo_Network)   
>  [Apparation](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Apparation)   
>  [Patronus Charm](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Patronus_Charm)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> sorry for writing jinyoung like this!! he's actually my fav from got7  
> 


	5. Pearl Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "While love potions consist of many ingredients, [pearl dust](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Pearl_Dust) is always found in them."

The spring holiday is a much welcomed break from exams and papers and work. It would be a welcomed break from seeing Jay every single day as well, but Dongyoung finds himself in the Jung’s home in front of the television anyway, sprawled out on the sofa with Jay sitting on the floor, leaning back on the cushioned arm. His grandparents are spending the next few months in South Korea, and his parents and Donghyun are out working. Plus, Jay is his best friend and won’t tease him (too much) for already missing Jungwoo — he can’t when he’s pretty much in the same lovesick boat.

“The movies were...Recommended,” Jay says when Dongyoung prods at his cheek, asking about the sudden interest in films about superheroes swinging around cities in skin-tight costumes.

Dongyoung smirks. “By Seokmin?”

The tips of Jay’s ears turn red, but Dongyoung kind of envies how easily the words seem the come out when he says: “He’s cute when he talks about the things he likes.”

Dongyoung snickers anyway. As if he isn’t laying here wondering if Jungwoo would like these movies, if he’d want to watch them with Dongyoung.

Jungwoo had done well on his midterm; an _Acceptable_ is far better than what Jungwoo had expected (Dongyoung had been sure he’d succeed all along). It would take just a few more weeks worth of tutoring lessons to finish up the fundamentals, and they would be done. Dongyoung was almost tempted to draw out each lesson, just so they could spend a little more time together. But that wouldn’t be fair.

He isn’t sure what’ll happen at the end of all of this. If Jungwoo considers them close enough friends, or whatever they may be, to bother meeting up without Transfiguration lessons bringing them together. But thankfully, Jungwoo had asked if Dongyoung could help him improve his test taking skills, as well as more assistance with his current homework assignments. That will, at least, prolong the inevitable end.

Doyoung sighs and rolls onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

There’s also the issue of confessing to Jungwoo. He _is_ going to do it, sometime. He’ll be upset with himself if he doesn’t. His friends and Donghyun wouldn’t let him hear the end of it either. It’s just the _how_ and the _when_ that’s the problem.

“Do you not like the movie?” Jay asks, keeping his eyes on the screen. “We could do something else, if you’d like.”

“No, it’s actually — really nice. Better than I expected.” Dongyoung reaches out blindly and pats the top of Jay’s head. “I’m just...Distracted.”

Jay turns his head and raises his eyebrows. “Jungwoo?”

Dongyoung chews on his lower lip and nods. He wonders if Jungwoo thinks about him too. If he would be thinking about him right now, while he’s in France for the holiday.

“Don’t worry about it, just watch the movie.” He gently nudges Jay’s cheek until he’s facing forward again. “I’m sure Seokmin’ll be over the moon if you bring in random _Spider-Man_ references the next time you see him.”

And that’s all the convincing Jay needs.

Now — how should he go about it? How do people _do_ this? It’s not like he has a good track record with dating or a wealth of experience. He’s not charming like Johnny, and doesn’t have people fawning over him like Ten does. What would Jungwoo even like? Big gestures aren’t his style, but what if that’s exactly what Jungwoo wants? And how long could Dongyoung continue tutoring without blurting out how he really feels? How bad would it be if Jungwoo rejects him? Could they at least stay friends?

Dongyoung feels a sudden weight on his chest and looks down to see the Jung family’s kneazle settled on his chest, her tail curling around his wrist. Lily stares at him with big, amber eyes, then blinks once slowly.

The cat-like creature has a habit of making herself scarce, only appearing to scope out new people visiting the house, or times like this — when she feels her presence is needed. She blinks again and starts to purr, soft and soothing, and Dongyoung feels his eyes slipping shut.

He dozes off thinking about love letters and serenades.

  


—

  


Dongyoung can still feel the warmth of Jungwoo’s hug even after they’ve taken their seats in the library, side by side. The spring holiday had gone by quickly, filled with much needed rest.

He’s having Jungwoo review the questions he had missed on the exam, working through them at his own pace until the concepts make sense, providing assistance where it’s needed. Every so often Jungwoo’s arm bumps against his own while he’s practicing spells, and Dongyoung wants nothing more to lean into that touch, maybe rest his cheek on Jungwoo’s shoulder (his shoulders are _nice_ ). But Jungwoo’s working on advanced Conjuring spells, so that might end in disaster.

Jungwoo shifts and stretches his arms over his head, nose wrinkling a little, and Dongyoung thinks for maybe the hundredth or thousandth time that Jungwoo is incredibly beautiful. How is it that in such a short amount of time apart, his feelings have grown this much stronger?

Jungwoo catches Dongyoung watching him and offers a small smile, one arm coming down to rest on the back of Dongyoung’s chair. His fingers brush against Dongyoung’s arm.

“How’s it going?” Dongyoung whispers. He licks his lips, out of habit.

Jungwoo’s gaze falls to Dongyoung’s mouth, staying there a while before slowly traveling up. “Good,” he says softly.

“Let me know if you need anything…” Dongyoung swallows. He shifts around in his seat a little.

“I will.” Jungwoo nods, and they fall into a silence — not an uneasy one, but not exactly comfortable either. Dongyoung can’t bring his eyes away from Jungwoo, and Jungwoo is looking straight at him too, almost trapping Dongyoung with his intent gaze. It feels like he’s expecting something.

But the silence lasts too long, and Jungwoo flashes another smile before turning back to his work, and Dongyoung realizes, a few seconds too late, that maybe this could’ve been a _moment_ for them, he could’ve said something. Or maybe he’s misreading it, projecting his own feelings onto whatever that all was.

Dongyoung chews on his lower lip as he watches Jungwoo work. Except Jungwoo isn’t making much progress. He works through the rest of the questions slower than before, spending more time staring at the paper and doodling flowers in the margins. He seems distracted.

Dongyoung’s about to ask if anything is wrong when Jungwoo suddenly sets his quill down and turns to face Dongyoung again, one of his knees bumping into Dongyoung’s chair.

“Are you free on Saturday?” There’s a sense of urgency in his voice, and Dongyoung isn’t sure what to make of it.

“I think I am in the afternoon…” Dongyoung folds his hands over his lap, unsure what to do with them otherwise. “Why?”

Jungwoo takes a breath, pressing his lips together before saying, “I want to take you on a date, if you’re alright with that.” He smiles, eyes flickering away from Dongyoung’s face for a moment.

“A date?” Dongyoung parrots, heat rushing to his face. “Like a… ‘You’re my tutor and I want to appreciate your help’ kind of date?”

Jungwoo shakes his head, still smiling, his shy, almost nervous expression turning more amused.

“A friend-date?” Dongyoung can’t help but ask, just to check, to make sure he’s hearing this all correctly. A small smile creeps up on his face too.

“Like a proper date.” Jungwoo chuckles. “Where I can romance you and hold your hand and kiss you afterwards.”

“You can kiss me now,” Dongyoung says, before his brain-to-mouth filter has a chance to stop him.

He doesn’t regret it at all though, because Jungwoo gets this twinkle in his eye as he leans in, his smile charming and lovely as ever, one hand coming to rest on Dongyoung’s knee.

Dongyoung tries to calm the wide smile that has spread across his face, so he can actually kiss Jungwoo — he’s going to _kiss_ Jungwoo.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a while,” Jungwoo murmurs, mirroring Dongyoung’s own thoughts. He says it so softly that Dongyoung just barely hears it. How long is a while? As long as Dongyoung has wanted this? Longer?

He’s centimeters away when there’s a soft rumbling and a drop of water hits Dongyoung’s nose, followed by another, then another, and suddenly water is falling from above, completely drenching both of them in seconds.

Jungwoo flinches back and looks up to see that small rain clouds have formed over them, eyes wide in confusion. And Dongyoung can’t help but laugh, partly in surprise, partly because of how ridiculous this is. He had forgotten about the library’s No Public Displays of Affection Rules, had teased Taeyong relentlessly about it each time he and Johnny were caught, and yet here he was.

The building could sense when people were starting to get too close to one another and could usually send some rain clouds, aimed just over the people, while all books and papers stayed safe.

The rain stops as soon as Dongyoung leans back and away, and Jungwoo is left gaping, looking between Dongyoung and the ceiling and back.

Dongyoung can’t help but giggle at his expression. He pulls out his wand and attempts the drying charm he had seen Jungwoo use months ago, wicking away most of the water.

“Never a dull day here.” Jungwoo laughs, a little exasperated, once the initial shock fades. He pulls out his wand and charms their clothes completely dry.

“Do you want to, um — study somewhere else…?” Dongyoung grins and runs his fingers through his damp hair, pushing it off his face.

Jungwoo flicks his wrist and sends his papers into his bag neatly. “Sure,” he says, and Dongyoung laughs as he watches the younger stand up quickly, warmth spreading over his chest.

“I like you, by the way.” Dongyoung stands up too, trying to feign nonchalance. His pink cheeks and the huge smile plastered on his face are kind of ruining it, though. “In case that wasn’t obvious.”

“I know.” Jungwoo reaches out and gently takes Dongyoung’s hand. “I like you, too.”

  


—

  


It’s all so new. And it doesn’t entirely feel real yet — Jungwoo sitting in Dongyoung’s living room, and Dongyoung able to openly look at him without trying to hide the affection in his eyes.

“Thanks, again, for doing this,” Dongyoung says softly. He had mentioned, in passing, some of the exercises he’s done to train for his animagus form. Jungwoo had eagerly told him he had recently made it a habit to meditate when he had the chance, and that he could assist Dongyoung if needed.

“You helped me out.” Jungwoo sits up straighter, and Dongyoung mirrors his posture. They’re seated on the floor in front of each other, arms distance away. “It’s the least I can do.”

“You really don’t need to _pay me back_ , or—” Dongyoung starts.

Jungwoo cuts in with a wide smile. “And because I like you.”

“Oh.” Dongyoung feels his cheeks heat up, still not used to it. He didn’t ask for the reassurance, but he’s thankful for it. They had talked — a lot — after going on their first official date (another Hogsmeade trip, this time with a visit to Madam Puddifoot’s). They talked about how Dongyoung was a unsure about dating, that he wanted to take it slow. Jungwoo had confessed he was nervous too. He had held Dongyoung’s hand and said there was no rush, they could take their time and figure things out together.

“Yeah.” Jungwoo braces himself on his palms and leans forward, pausing for a moment before brushing his lips over Dongyoung’s. “I like you a lot.”

Dongyoung grins and cups Jungwoo’s cheeks in his hands, holding him in place. “I don’t know how I’ll ever focus now…” He brushes his thumb over Jungwoo’s cheekbone, marveling at his long eyelashes.

“We did spend the last hour studying…” Jungwoo presses a soft kiss to the corner of Dongyoung’s mouth. “I think a break is fair.”

“I don’t know if you make compelling arguments...” Dongyoung tilts his head and kisses Jungwoo properly this time, slow and sweet. Jungwoo shifts closer, a soft, pleased sound escaping him when Dongyoung sucks on his lower lip gently. “...Or if I’m just really easy to persuade.”

(When they finally do get back to training, Dongyoung manages to hold his form for 37 minutes.)

  


.

.

.

  


Dongyoung paces around Jungwoo’s living room nervously, feeling odd in the crisp suit he rarely wears. He’s partially worried about running into Woojin  — Jungwoo’s roommate who always manages to catch them at the worst time. But he’s mostly worried about the envelope in his pocket, a couple of sheets of paper feeling heavier than stone.

He sighs and reaches up to adjust his tie for the third time in the past five minutes. He’s known Jungwoo for over a year now, he’s got a pretty good idea of what his boyfriend likes. There’s no reason to be _this_ nervous.

There’s a loud _crack_ , eight minutes past seven, and Jungwoo appears in the living room, a few paces away from Dongyoung, his hair sticking up endearingly.

“Hey,” Jungwoo says, a little breathless. He closes the space between them and pecks Dongyoung’s lips sweetly. And like that, most of Dongyoung’s nerves seem to melt away. “Sorry I’m a little late, Professor Park kept us overtime again.” He frowns. “I’m not sure he actually knows what time class ends.”

Dongyoung chuckles, hands coming up to rest on Jungwoo’s hips, tugging him close as he leans up for another kiss. “We still have plenty of time before we need to leave.”

Jungwoo smiles against his mouth. “Are you going to tell me what the surprise is now..?”

“Right.” Dongyoung steps back and fishes the envelope out of his pocket.  “I know our anniversary isn’t for another two weeks, but…”

Jungwoo gingerly takes the envelope in his own hands and slowly pulls its contents out, eyes widening as he reads what’s written on the slips of paper. “These are…”

“Front row tickets to _Futureless_.” Dongyoung bites his lip. It’s one of the most anticipated plays of the year, and Donghyun is one of the main stars. “They’re in the center too.”

“Tickets for opening night sold out months ago.” Jungwoo traces a finger over the tickets, as if to confirm they’re real. “You told me your brother couldn’t even get family tickets for the first two shows.”

“I got them myself.” Dongyoung pouts. “Do you know how _stressful_ it is to buy tickets?”

“I know,” Jungwoo laughs. He leans down and kisses Dongyoung again, gentle but insistent.

And Dongyoung feels a weight lifted from his chest. He had bought the tickets three months ago hoping that he and Jungwoo would last this long together, and he’s beyond happy that they have.

“I love you,” Jungwoo mumbles. He presses a kiss to Dongyoung’s chin, his jaw, and starts to trail more down his neck, and Dongyoung is tempted to tilt his head back and loosen his tie. But they’ll have plenty of time for that after the play.

“I love you, too.” Dongyoung sighs softly and reluctantly steps back, patting Jungwoo’s hip. “Now go get ready.”

Jungwoo steals another quick kiss and beams as he makes his way down the hall. “You look handsome, by the way,” he calls out before disappearing inside his room.

Dongyoung laughs softly to himself. The fond smile on his face stays, even as they enter the theater, hand in hand, and the show begins.

And maybe it’s cliché, but Dongyoung thinks if his life were a book, he absolutely loves this chapter, and this time he isn’t afraid to turn to the next page.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Links to (HP Canon) things I referenced:**  
> [Kneazle](https://www.pottermore.com/explore-the-story/kneazles)  
>  thank you to everyone who read this, left kudos, and/or commented ^^ this was my first time trying to write a chaptered fic, so hopefully it was alright?? and special thanks to iva for being so kind and helpful and supportive!!
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/spideycity127/) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/spideycity)


End file.
